1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for opening a slaughtered animal.
2. Background Information
Although many proposals have already been made for mechanically opening slaughtered animals, this work is in practice still performed manually. A problem in cutting open a slaughtered animal is that when the belly wall is cut open touching of the internal organs must be avoided in order to prevent contamination.